Destiny Black Pearl
by XiaLu BlackPearl
Summary: One Shoot yang terinspirasi dari lagu EXO yang berjudul Black Pearl.


[Destiny] Black Pearl

By. XiaLu_BlackPearl

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Length : One Shoot

Cast : You + Your Bias

Author note : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'black pearl' nya EXO. Dan itu lagu favorit author dari semenjak lagu itu masih berdiam di teaser 8. Dan sampe sekarang, itu tetep aja jadi lagu favorit author, ngalahin lagu exo baru yang lain ahahaha.

Oh ya, ide ff tercipta setelah author mendengarkan lagunya. Jadi hampir dari semua yang ada di dalam cerita ini itu imajinasi author kecuali bagian romancenya. Maksudnya bagian romance itu mendadak muncul idenya ._.v.

Lagu 'black pearl' ini seakan menghipnotis author untuk selalu mendengarkan lagu itu. Adakah di antara kalian yang merasakan hal sama seperti author u,u? Udah sekian dulu deh author note nya hehe ;p

Disclaimer : plot is mine, cast you is yours, bias is ours ;p kidding. Bias is their own family.

Author POV

***Play***

Keheningan tengah menyelimuti hutan tersebut, angin berhembus perlahan, memberikan kesejukan yang menenangkan hati.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar di hutan. Hanya kesunyian mendalam yang begitu menenangkan. Seolah - olah menghipnotis dirimu untuk menikmati setiap detik waktu yang terlewati.

Pohon - pohon menjulang tinggi, rerumputan menutupi bagian bawah pohon - pohon tersebut. Bunga mawar merah bermekaran di tengah kegelapan, yang kini tersampir di salah satu sudut hutan.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, namun tak sedikitpun rasa takut menghalangi dirimu untuk terus berjalan menyusuri tiap sudut hutan.

Hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari hutan tersebut. Memancarkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang seketika membuatmu terdiam.

Kau terus berjalan, hingga sebuah suara deburan ombak yang pelan terdengar oleh indra pendengaranmu. Kau berjalan lebih cepat untuk memastikan suara tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, kau sudah berada di luar hutan, dengan pemandangan laut yang luas kini berada di hadapanmu.

Kau terkagum dengan pemandangan yang menurutmu indah. Sedikit tergesa, kau berlari menuju perbatasan darat dan laut tersebut -pantai-. Kau berlarian di atas pasir putih yang indah.

Kau menunduk perlahan, mengamati tiap butir pasir putih indah itu dengan kagum.

Pandangan matamu teralihkan menuju sebuah mutiara hitam yang terlihat berkilau. Kau menyentuh mutiara hitam itu hati - hati, lalu menggerakan jari - jarimu perlahan untuk merasakan setiap permukaan mutiara hitam tersebut.

Lembut. Gumammu pelan. Kau ingin sekali membawa mutiara hitam itu, dan memilikinya.

Namun, kau mengurungkan niatmu setelah melihat sebuah perahu kecil terdampar di pinggiran pantai.

Kau menghampiri perahu kecil tersebut, meraba pinggiran perahu tersebut pelan, seraya mengamati perahu itu.

Kayu perahu tersebut tampak kokoh walaupun sudah mulai berdebu. Kain layar nya masih putih bersih belum ternodai oleh apapun.

Kau pun langsung mendorong perahu tersebut perlahan, dan dengan cepat menaiki perahu tersebut.

Perahu itu berlayar dengan perlahan seiring dengan angin yang berhembus sama pelannya.

Udara dingin langsung menusuk ke dalam rongga pernafasanmu, namun kau begitu menikmati perasaan itu tanpa mengeluh kedinginan ataupun yang lainnya.

Perahu telah berlayar begitu jauh dari pantai, namun kau tetap meneruskan pelayaramu itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut menghantuimu.

Walaupun badai datang, kau tak merasa takut sedikit pun. Entah mengapa hatimu begitu kuat menghadapi perjalanan yang begitu berbahaya ini tanpa alat pengaman yang ada bersamamu.

Kau tak tahu kemanakah tujuanmu berlayar. Oleh karena itu, kau pun berniat kembali ke pantai tadi. Kau pun memutar balikkan arah perahu menuju pantai.

Kau menikmati pelayaran sembari menatap ke arah bulan. Menikmati alunan gelombang laut yang membuat perahumu terombang - ambing pelan.

Sesampainya di pantai, kau beranjak dari dudukmu dan keluar perlahan dari perahu kecil itu, beralih menuju tempat mutiara hitam yang sebelumnya telah kau temukan di pantai.

Namun mutiara itu tak ada disana, kau berusaha mencari ke segala penjuru pantai yang memungkinkan mutiara hitam itu berdiam. Namun nihil, kau tak menemukannya. Kau pun berhenti karena kelelahan lalu mendudukan dirimu di salah satu batu yang berada di dekatmu.

Kau menghirup nafas panjang lalu membuangnya kembali. Mencoba menghilangkan kelelahanmu setelah mencari - cari keberadaan mutiara hitam itu.

Kau sedikit menyesali tindakanmu tadi, seharusnya kau segera membawa mutiara hitam itu bersamamu. Namun kau segera menghilangkan rasa penyesalanmu itu dengan menggambar - gambar di pasir putih itu dengan ranting yang tak sengaja kau temukan di dekatmu.

Kau mulai menuliskan namamu, menggambar - gambar secara acak. Hingga sesuatu hal secara tiba - tiba mengejutkanmu. Sebuah tangan terulur menuju arah pandanganmu, dan di telapak tangan tersebut terletak sebuah mutiara hitam yang kau cari sedari tadi.

Wajahmu langsung cerah dan kau segera mengalihkan pandanganmu ke atas untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

Seorang lelaki tinggi pemilik tangan tersebut, tersenyum lembut kepadamu. Sebuah senyum yang membuatmu terpana, tak sadar kau terus menatap mata teduh itu tanpa berkedip.

Kalian berdua bertatapan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya lelaki tersebut memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit canggung.

Kemudian kau pun segera berdiri dari posisi dudukmu, menyejajarkan posisimu dengan lelaki tersebut.

Perbincangan singkat terjadi, diiringi alunan melodi indah namun kelam yang diciptakan oleh deburan ombak air laut.

Hingga keheningan terjadi, memberi kesempatan kalian berdua untuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

Lelaki itu teringat akan mutiara hitam yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Ia berniat akan memberikan mutiara hitam itu kepadamu. Pada awalnya ia ragu, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan keraguannya tersebut.

Ia pun menarik lenganmu pelan, dan menggenggamnya lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaannya kepadamu lewat genggaman tangannya.

Ambilah. Ucap lelaki itu lembut bagaikan semilir angin yang berhembus di tubuhmu, begitu menyejukkan. Lelaki itu membuka telapak tanganmu dan meletakkan mutiara hitam itu di atas telapak tanganmu.

Kau terdiam, antara merasa senang karena mutiara hitam itu kini ada di tanganmu, dan terpana dengan suara lembut lelaki di hadapanmu.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirmu. Kau langsung menggenggam mutiara hitam itu erat. Lalu melirik lelaki di hadapanmu yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat kepadamu.

Membuat wajahmu yang tadi begitu dingin karena tertiup angin malam, kini menjadi panas karena gejolak perasaan yang keluar dari dalam dirimu.

Senyuman lelaki itu membuat jantungmu berdegup begitu kencang. Kau langsung menundukkan kepalamu merasa malu.

Hingga sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut lelaki di hadapanmu itu, membuatmu terkejut.

Sebuah kalimat yang tak mungkin sembarangan di ucapkan oleh siapapun. Namun kau mendengarnya langsung dari sang lelaki, tepat dihadapamu, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu.

Aku mencintaimu. Ucap lelaki itu terdengar seperti lirihan. Kau menatap mata lelaki itu dalam - dalam, khawatir akan ada sebuah kebohongan dari ucapannya itu. Namun, mata lelaki itu menyiratkan ketulusan, tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tanganmu dengan kedua tangannya sangat erat.

Sebutir air mata terjatuh dari kelopak mata kananmu, menandakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Hingga berbutir - butir air mata mulai bersusulan menuruni pipi lembutmu itu.

Lelaki itu mengusap air mata di pipimu dengan lembut. Namun kau terus saja mengalirkan air mata kebahagiaanmu itu tanpa henti. Membuat sang lelaki langsung merengkuhmu erat. Pelukan lembut dan hangat yang membuat dirimu semakin menangis di dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Tubuhmu gemetar, tangan lelaki tersebut mengusap punggungmu pelan, berusaha menenangkanmu.

Setelah dirimu tenang, lelaki tersebut melepas rengkuhanya dan menatapmu sembari tersenyum hangat. Lalu lelaki itu terlihat akan berkata sesuatu kepadamu.

I don't need a map, my heart leads to you.

Even if the road ahead is dangerous, I can't stop now.

Even in that risky moment when the storms come

Don't turn the boat around, don't stop the voyage

If I were to get scared by this and run away, I

wouldn't have even started

I will face the tricks of the sea, which hid you

In the thick fog, on top of the high waves, you

faintly shine, my beautiful black pearl

In the deep silence, on top of the sad melody, I

faintly hear my beautiful black pearl

Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku selama aku hidup. Tanya sang lelaki. Kau menangis bahagia mendengar penuturan lelaki di hadapanmu ini. Kau tak dapat berkata apa - apa lagi, mulutmu begitu kaku, lidahmu terasa kelu.

Kau hanya bisa mengangguk tanda menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sang lelaki begitu bahagia, ia langsung memeluk dirimu, seraya berkata,

You're my beautiful black pearl who had stolen my heart just in 10 minutes. Ungkap lelaki itu terdengar seperti bisikan di telingamu.

I love you. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kalian berdua sudah saling berciuman di tengah - tengah pantai. Membagi rasa satu sama lain. Diiringi suara deburan ombak yang halus, membuat kalian berdua berciuman dalam kesunyian mendalam.

Mutiara hitam yang membuat kalian bertemu dalam hitungan menit, dan merasakan jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Terdengar konyol, namun itulah yang terjadi. Tak akan ada yang tahu takdir apa yang akan menemui kita nanti. Mungkin sebuah takdir tak terkira yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan pasanganmu nanti.

Jangan menganggap hidupmu tak berarti, karena tuhan telah memberikan takdir yang terbaik untukmu, termasuk takdirmu untuk bertemu dengan pasanganmu kelak di suatu saat nanti.

Percayalah,

Kehadiranmu pasti berarti untuk seseorang di luar sana.

Dan takdir akan mempertemukan kalian berdua,

Cepat atau lambat.

**Final**

Thanks buat reader yang sudah baca ff ini hahaha :D termasuk temenku yang bersedia aku penuhin chat wa nya cuma buat iseng - iseng nulis cerita ini.

Gimana ceritanya? Geje yah? Nyambung ga? Aneh? Yaudah gapapa deh hehehe.

Pokoknya Review deh ;)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.


End file.
